The present invention relates to interactive miniature devices for music enthusiasts, specifically for persons who enjoy playing jazz or trap style drum sets.
Miniature models of musical instruments are popular. Such models are often purchased or created to show an individual's appreciation for music and an enthusiasm for the instruments themselves. Currently, typical musical instrument models are limited to use as an inert visual display. There is a desire for these models, with new technology, to be interactive and to provide a visual display and audio playback adding a more dynamic experience with the model. For use in music studios or as a desktop display, it would be desirable if these display models were capable of rendering a true representation of a drum performance with internal lights and sound to represent the appropriate sequence of drum and cymbal strikes in the performance.
Devices have been disclosed in the known art that relate to miniature musical desktop ornaments. However, these devices are not interactive. They do not, for example, provide finger operated pedal style switches. Such switches could be used to initiate transmission of electrical signals and coordinate audio playback and lighting effects or activate other devices.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing interactive miniature musical instrument models. In this regard the invention presented here substantially fulfills those needs.